


风也欢欣（车车合集）

by Joyce_chen



Series: 风也欢欣 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 车 古耽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyce_chen/pseuds/Joyce_chen
Summary: 在线观看发车





	1. 风也欢欣（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初次

“嗯…呃…呃…”常欣黑亮的瞳孔中写满了迷乱，“咕咚”喉头一动，沈随风让自己保持冷静，坐在床边干巴巴地说，“这件事情绝非你我二人本意，我想你可能也已经知道这个解药是为何物了？事已至此，我也只是帮无涯兄解毒罢了……”  
常欣在狂乱中用力点头，顿时放弃了和自己的身体欲望斗争，两条长腿揽住俯下身来的沈随风，仿佛猫咪在炎炎夏日抱住一块甜蜜的冰块儿。  
解决了身体表面的燥热，身体内部还是燥热不堪，急着寻找一个倾泻的出口。  
沈随风自认只是为了救人，将瘦削的常欣想成“女人”似乎也并无不可，只是这个“女人”实在是长相平平无奇，胸前也是平平无余罢了。  
浅麦色肌肤布满红晕，因为抵抗药性沁出薄薄一层汗液。  
烛光透过层层纱幔照映，灯下观美人，愈美矣。两人已经坦诚相对，早被药晕了头的常欣被眼前白壁似的身子晃了眼，沈随风也对身下这块温润包浆、待人琢磨的和田玉籽料爱不释手。  
只是美玉微瑕。  
常欣身上几处要穴各个都有着浅藕色疤点，一看便知是经年旧伤，曾经遭过多次穿刺，沈随风抚上那已经失去形状优美的膻中穴，感受手掌下肌理分明的胸膛微微颤动。  
但是已经强行用力抑制自己的常欣终于完全失去神志，八爪鱼一般将沈随风抱个满怀。  
受过训练的杀手连声音都平平无奇只求隐匿于人群，只是现在这声音隐忍却欣喜，是满足的甜蜜喟叹。  
沈随风照常抚弄几下，便叫这副身子又软了三分，摸了摸鼻子，沈随风想，经验还是很有用。  
常欣的喘息声音越发急促，胯下那物什儿已经抵在沈随风紧实的小腹上，不停被主人主导着蹭动，留下一些清淡又暧昧的水迹。  
常欣的脸上本就布满红晕，这一下更是有些羞恼，禁不住想要克制自己一点，可是身上像是烧了一把火，力气都被火烧得干干净净，如今得见了救命的水源，却如何走得脱身？  
沈随风倒仍是一副光风霁月、身经百战的样子，只是内息微乱，他也受了药物影响。  
他低下头去向常欣的颈间舔吻杀手最敏感要紧的喉咙、颈侧强劲有力却失了节奏的动脉。  
常欣颈项难受，不得不断后仰，弯出一个柔韧的弧度，接近死亡强烈的刺激让他的眼睛滚落从未有过的湿润。  
沈随风的一双手溜向自己的腹部，将两根同样炙热的物什握在一处上下抚弄，水光淋淋，指尖情挑，翻出头部，揉弄铃口，套弄鼓胀的子孙袋，就算沈随风平常没有自渎的习惯，这些技能也是得心应手。  
只叫个常欣神魂颠倒，不多时就倾泻而出，汩汩地流泻在两个人交缠的身体上，又缓缓滑落到艳色锦被上，却不浸入。  
被强行抑制多时的杀手子孙数量非常客观，沈随风不敢怠慢这药物催出的液体，用一小盏接了，白浊在深色内壁里显得盈盈可爱。  
那液体自常欣体内排出后，帐内香气更甚，奈何常欣泻出精元，神智清醒一分，有心避开沈随风的诸多手段。  
“你不必如取悦女子般待我，解毒为上，直接进入便可。”说罢闭起双眼，遮掩了眼中的羞耻，抱起两条修长劲瘦的大腿，露出男子行事的幽穴。  
本该紧闭的穴口此时正因为药性和刚刚过去的高潮，轻轻翕动，一张一合发出诱人的邀请。  
沈随风讶然笑道，“沈某懂得，你却莫急。”  
常欣略睁眼睛想要反驳，不想沈随风直直堵住他微微翕张的嘴唇，厮磨着，将他想冲口而出的话语全都牢牢封住，“莫费心了，我识得的。”  
嘴唇上传来的柔软感觉和耳朵里传来的喑哑声音让常欣一时间睁大眼睛，却又渐渐沉迷于唇齿交缠的温热中。  
常欣没能看清沈随风从哪里掏出来一瓶上好的香烬蜜，明明两个人都已经把对方剥得差不多了。但是这也没什么特别奇怪的，恰到好处的香膏散发出一股沁人心脾的甜香，隐隐和二人身上的香饵药呼应，充盈了这一方狭窄的空间。  
松开常欣过于水润饱满的双唇，沈随风吮吸着男人胸前微微凸起的两点，手上沾了揉弄着常欣又立起来的阳物，沿着会阴滑向幽穴。  
无比紧涩的小口在香烬蜜的作用下逐渐绽开，热情的迎接沈随风手指的拜访，作为风月老手，沈随风虽不好龙阳但也触类旁通，明白男性承受的难度，加之初次不论男女总会格外紧致，因此格外小心。  
留心常欣并无刺痛的神色，他才继续增加手指，在他细致缓慢的节奏下，常欣很容易地喊出在床上第一声呻吟，沈随风皱起眉头，随即闷闷笑了。  
这声音并非疼痛难忍，而是隐忍的杀手受不住甜蜜折磨的欢声浪调。  
杀手常年的职业习惯让他惯于忍耐，就连忍不住呼出声音的淫词浪语也清冷低沉，不引人注意，只是此时杀手的喉咙里仿佛有一把小钩子，一下子就勾住了沈随风的心弦。  
沈随风就像尝过果酒后，骤然嗅到醇厚玉液的老饕，下腹噌地升起一团火焰。  
于是越发使起手段将身下人调弄得软如一汪春水。  
沈随风的动作对于欲望被完全激发出来的常欣只是浅尝辄止，真正渴望的柔软幽穴得不到更多的，他不禁浅浅磨起以求自己能稍稍缓解。  
这样细微的主动却让沈随风欲火更炽，逗弄这常欣刚泻过一次的阳物，泛着红又沾着白浊的阴茎和同样颜色浅淡的幽穴一般透着生嫩又有说不出的诱惑。揉搓着将敏感的顶部露出透气，在后方探入三指缓缓摩擦，进入时骤然触及一块软肉让身下一直微颤的人浑身颤栗发出一声压抑沉闷的甜腻呻吟，等是知道自己找对了地方。  
手指逸出半分，四指一起齐根没入紧窄的幽径，忽而被一股温热潮湿围裹，常欣咬紧牙关尽量发出呻吟以外的声音，“是，啊是药，药的，作用。”  
沈随风了然笑，和平时的笑容竟无二致，只是额上的青筋显露他此时忍耐也绝非易事。  
“是了，你不必忧心，待沈某替你解毒便是。”  
说罢将四根手指抽出，握住早已经蓄势待发的阳物，“别怕，马上就舒服了”安抚地吻上常欣绯红的唇，下身用力进入了肖想已久的甬道。  
唇齿厮磨，舔舐常欣微闭的齿列，常欣也迷乱得回应，身下的剧痛好像被药物和吻抵消大半。  
“会不会很痛？”感受到身处前所未有的紧致吸吮，沈随风用舌头抵了抵常欣的上鄂引起一阵酥麻的同时问道。  
“一点点。”常欣只是不牵动身体躯干地摇摇头，沈随风看出他真的没有太过不适应的剧痛，舌头又在常欣的口腔内肆虐一番让常欣几乎失去思考能力，整个人放松下来。  
“我全进去了，痛的话就叫出来，我喜欢听你的叫声，不会责怪你。”常欣心神一震，他知道，沈随风知道，他轻易看穿自己的心思。  
他想张口，“你……”但余音未尽就被沈随风大力进入，卡在喉间没能形成完整话语的音韵全变作了甜美的吟哦。  
“我是忍不住了。”  
常欣已经放弃羞赧这种不切实际的东西，从身后那地方传来的快感达到腰椎，又传到大脑，他感觉自己已经在天上飞翔，云中踏浪，海上漂泊，潮起潮落。  
沈随风这个人，实在是非常厉害，不仅在功夫上，在床上功夫这一项也不得不的让人佩服他这能让人达到极致欢愉的厉害功夫。  
灭顶的快感让他发出抑制不住的淫声浪语，“要，还要，就是那里，嗯，用力，啊……”  
沈随风也不由发出较为粗重的喘息，即便他内功深厚但身下的人仿佛被打开了开关似的怎么也要不够，他也沉迷于这不同一般散发着脂粉香气的清瘦身体。  
常欣不同于女儿家娇喘的喑哑呻吟像是一记催情的火药，和紧致的后穴，鼻端的清香一起吸引着他不断沉沦，催促着他将常欣的两腿架起，大开大阖的抽送，两个沉甸甸的囊袋在常欣的穴口不断拍打混合着抽送间隙流落的爱液发出淫靡暧昧的水声。  
一夜过去，华烛燃尽，鸡鸣而起。


	2. 甲板play

话说蓟城教内风雨欲来，但沈常二人身处万远便是无知无觉。只是二人刚有肌肤之亲，毕竟并无牵绊，沈随风如此这般想到。总不济见得如男女一般，经此一事便要对我以身相许？于是沈随风待常欣如待路上结交的朋友一般。可是常欣不同，在他的世界里，可是只有两种人，要么是有杀的价值，要么没有。沈随风却成为了第三种人，他感到无措。沈随风并非可杀之人，却比不值得杀的人分量很重，常欣并不知道到底算是什么，总之他非常特别。  
两个人各怀心思，自苏州向北去沿扬州从水路通涿州。  
一路上舟车劳顿，毕竟两人都内力深厚，星夜赶路竟也不显疲态，只是在赶路途中竟有一事烦恼？  
一日清晨，正是日头将出的前一时辰，天空中漫散着整个夜晚沉淀的黑，静谧的码头一艘孤单停泊的小船，小小的水声打破寂静，刺耳得不行。  
沈随风原是在水上住惯了的，波涛声不少听，但这声音一听便是人为弄出来的，不由得他披上外衫出舱一观，天上几颗疏朗的星子泛着微光，月亮惨白了脸快落将下去，淡淡晕光下一个人赤裸着站在甲板上，不住用水冲洗自己的身子。一身水光淋淋的皮肉竟比月光还白上几分。  
这般便更凸显出了那人身上殷红充血的挺立，被冰冷的河水浇了许久，努力却不得要领，下身那一根红肿可怜的小家伙并未疲软，反而一挺一挺更是兴奋。  
他抿着唇，如此自己折腾了半晌，终于发现这法子并无效果，转而将一旁叠作一处的外衫铺展在甲板上，自己坐在上面，自暴自弃地用手鼓弄，许久也只有汩汩的清液。他咬住薄薄的下唇，左手圈住整根粗鲁的搓弄，铃口可怜兮兮地流出的清液，顺着因为兴奋涨得红透的柱身落在隐秘的丛林，另一只手却探向不可言说的那处，沾着自己溢出的体液一点点把紧闭的幽口揉开，精瘦指节分明的修长手指本是一只握剑的好手，笨拙地做着不擅长的事。他的身上有一层细密的汗光，在月光的映照下，简直漂亮得不像话，一直被紧紧咬住的齿关逸出无法压抑的呻吟，沈随风看到他瘦削脸颊上的咬肌绷紧，紧实的上身也随着常欣深入的动作，颤动的频率越来越快。  
沈随风一边唾弃自己何时堕落到偷看人自渎的地步了，一边放重了脚步光明正大地，朝着正沉迷在自己欲望中的常欣走过去。  
常欣见到他也并不羞臊，反而像脱水许久的鱼终于见得了水一般，立即缠了上去。  
两条纤长的腿虽有些发软，还是牢牢盘住了沈随风精干的腰，用已经被自己磨得出了水的小穴轻轻磨蹭沈随风的胯下，把上好的玉色蜀锦一点点濡湿，不期然发现那里也早就硬挺得不像话。虽然心下欢喜，还是控制着自己不要过分索取，只是用发热的嘴唇含着沈随风较常人更加厚实的耳垂，不住地舔弄，暗示他应该做些什么。  
沈随风一把将浑身发软还不忘了撩动他的常欣抱个满怀，动了动被含住而热得不行的耳朵，帮着毫无章法的常欣褪下他还穿得好好的裤子。坏心眼地瞧着急切想要的常欣，“真可惜，这地方什么好吃的也没有，你这里想吞什么呢？”右手揽住常欣细窄的腰身，左手缓缓在被扩张好了自行翕张的穴口揉弄，逼得常欣眼角殷红：低声求饶说：“你来，太…太好了。我余毒未清，我……”他说不下去，只是努力用濡湿软嫩的穴肉软化男人不肯进入的手指。  
“呵，真的是这样吗？”沈随风把已经侵入后穴的手指抽出来，伸进常欣抿紧不肯再张开的薄唇中：“你说？你身上到底还有什么秘密？”  
常欣略一犹豫，用牙齿轻轻咬住伸进嘴里的修长手指，舌头绕过指缝，仰望看着被他牢牢扒住的男人，舌头快要被一刻也不停的手指玩到打结，还是说了出来：“我本是第一个试验噩梦的药人，合该我反应更大的。”  
“原是如此，你该早与我说实话，何苦忍了这么久的？”沈随风笑了起来，就着姿势，分开常欣因为动作夹紧的两瓣臀肉，将性器慢慢埋了进早已经汁水横流的温柔乡里去。他也不是会压抑欲望的人，何况早就在一旁看了半天呢？  
期待半晌的内壁终于吃到久违的灼热肉根而不是偏冷的手指，讨好地收缩起来，肠液悄悄地分泌，沾染在紧紧充满肠壁的柱身上，抽插间带出黏腻的水声，在静谧的河边异常清晰，仿佛天地只余交合的二人。  
常欣小兽一样的喟叹，手脚全都紧紧抱住沈随风，发烫的脸颊去磨蹭沈随风玉白的脸，然而沈随风的坏心起，全身松了力气，使得支撑点却全然在二人相连的那一处，偏生沈随风还要装作体贴的贴着常欣的耳朵用气音窃声私语：“我们进去吧，甲板上风大，你受凉便不好了？”  
沈随风只觉得身上的人像只小猫一般柔韧又敏感，阳具随着行走在柔滑的肠壁里进出，惹得常欣不时发出细小的呜咽，因为四周的幽静，他不敢发出太大的声音，就像小猫在咪咪地叫。  
向船舱的方向跨了两步，沈随风停下猛地向上顶弄几下，囊袋拍击着光裸湿滑的臀肉发出淫靡的肉响，常欣更是闭紧了嘴巴。沈随风含住他抿成一条直线的唇瓣，撬开齿关，狠狠吸吮带着蜜津的舌头，手上也不停抚摩常欣绷成一条的脊柱线，下身不住抽插穿刺，“我喜欢听你说爱我，嗯？”  
“沈随风，爱…呃爱我，”常欣在快感中断断续续说着爱语，可是沈随风却并不满意，将节奏减慢，浅浅地磨着，常欣感到光滑的蜀锦被自己的淫液浸湿变得有些硬，磨在他光裸的臀部越发地痒。  
痒得他更想要后面那根浅浅抽插的肉根插得重些，此时沈随风又在他耳边一遍遍引诱了，于是他也顺应本心：“常欣，想要你进来，爱我，我，”他睁开一直水汽迷蒙半睁的眼睛，送上被放开的唇，“我也爱你，进来。”  
沈随风得了这句话，看进常欣纯黑的双眸里，深深印着一个自己，齐根重重地顶了进去，赚得身上的人发出甜腻的呼声，沈随风用上天下无双的轻功走进本就没几步路的船舱。  
只留下甲板上一条晶晶亮的水迹，诉说着什么秘密？  
被轻功顶着带到船舱里的常欣颇有种升天的感觉，直到他赤裸的脊背又一次接触到绵软的被褥才有种重新回到地面的踏实感，随即又被后穴里那物什给送到云霄。  
“啊……风、风、随风，你好厉害……”他抱紧身上因为他的话语更加大力抽插的人，只觉得这才是人间真实，两个人的皮肤紧紧相贴，汗津津的身体交缠在一起，像是某种古老的图腾。  
沈随风下身全力冲刺，手上也不嫌着，他握住常欣因为兴奋而紧紧贴着凹陷小腹的性器不停揉弄，前后都受到巨大的刺激，常欣已经受不住，沈随风手中的性器一抖一抖快要出精，他也大开大阖抽插了数十次，让两人同时达到顶点，余韵还在时交换了一个充满性欲的吻。  
然而男人的通病，沈随风的阳物在湿软温暖的后穴里泡了一会儿又渐渐胀大，他将深深埋在常欣后穴里的阴茎拔出一截，只留龟头在里面卡住穴口，不期然带出了更多混合的精液和肠液，常欣也睁开眼睛不解地望着他。  
沈随风如往常般笑一笑，就着姿势把常欣整个翻转过来，从背后重重插入，沈随风握住常欣撑在被褥上的细瘦手指，两个人十指相扣，温度传到对方的身上，也传到十指相连的心上。  
“你好像很喜欢这个姿势，啊？”沈随风凑在常欣的耳边问，他感觉到常欣在挺动腰肢努力配合让他顶得更深。常欣并不答话，转过头去送上唇舌，沈随风当然来者不拒，舌头也模仿下身的动作在常欣的薄唇间进进出出，“嗯、哈……喜欢，握着你的手、啊……好深、呃嗯…嗯…”  
沈随风讶然，却并不意外。他加深了亲吻，“我也喜欢。”  
直至天色全白，这一场才算过去，两个人被沈随风洗刷干净，和衣安眠。  
沈随风分不清自己到底是为了常欣柔韧与女子不同的身体着迷还只是为了履行约定呢？又或者是，爱？一个男人在床上说的爱？  
   
越靠近蓟城就越发悸动，做的次数多了，饶是沈随风的嗅觉一向不算敏感，也约莫找出了一些规律，只要常欣身上的香味变了，那就是他身上的“了无痕”又发作了，而让他有些烦恼的是，近来常欣的毒发作越来越少，每次的时间也越发短，竟像是快好全了。沈随风有些着恼，但是却不知为何。  
   
何当如此，常欣也想，即便如此又有多少是真，多少是假，这些天的浮沉中，他已经分辨不清了，只是贪恋一个人的温度而已。  
熟悉的热度又侵袭了身体，他轻车熟路摸到身旁熟睡人的怀里，让热一点点传递。  
沈随风眯着眼睛，没有说什么，只顺势将他翻到身下。  
这番事情做过许多回，到底品到了不同于以前的诸多妙处，常欣觉得自己此时才算是当真的活着，不枉得一人类皮囊在世上走上一遭。


End file.
